Kokoro Nohi
Kokoro Nohi (心の火 lit. Heart of Fire), also known by her true name, Roxanne Jeovara (ロクサーヌジョバラ Rokusānu Jobara), is a young woman who is the fraternal copy of Jenova (ジェノバ Jenoba); her cells were injected with Jenova's lethal demon cells in order to increase her magic power when she was young. However, she wasn't simply cultivated from raw cells; Kokoro has biological parents, as she was born in Hargeon. However, her parents disappeared on a normal walk to market, leaving her alone in their apartment. Soon after, a organization abducted her in order to obtain the secret to her family's astronomical magic power. At the facility, she underwent an extreme procedure to remove her human cells, and replace them with Jenova's, the first destructive entity to ever touch Earth Land. However, only half of the amount of cells were transmitted into her body, as they integrated with her human cells, making her a demon-human hybrid. However, she managed to destroy the facility with her new cells, and escaped into civilization. Hungry, cold, and battered, she roamed aimlessly around, stealing to survive. On the verge of death, she was found by a young man and saved. The man took care of her for several weeks, until she was strong enough to fend for herself. However, she joined him on his adventures instead, causing a multitude of problems along the way. Despite that, she has befriended the young man and many others in her adventures, charming them with her bluntness to those around her. As one of the protagonists of the story, readers can watch her become softer and kinder as she tries to smooth out her jagged edges, an become someone that is actually approachable. Her life has been full of unfortunate occurrences, but she still attempts to find closure while simultaneously trying to prevent anyone else from having to live the childhood that she had. Kokoro nearly never has any bad intentions towards anyone; however, her personality often clashes with those around her, marking her as clumsy, rude, and irritating. Because of this, she spends her days on an adventure, and never looking back. Appearance Kokoro is a youthful girl who, despite her age, has long silken tresses of pure white hair, which has caused her to be given the nickname of "Granny". In an effort to cease the infuriating teasing, she has placed cream colored highlights in her hair that contrast her natural hair color. Amusingly, she refers to her highlights as "frosting" despite them being cream colored. She has lightly tanned skin that accentuate the highlights in her hair. She has rosy cheeks that are reminiscent to a small child's; her entire physical appearance appears to be that of a child. However, she has round, average sized breasts accompanied by a shapely rear to compliment them. Clothing-wise, Kokoro wears a black t-shirt that has the words 'Save Schrödinger's Cat' printed on it in red text. Over the t-shirt, she wears a cropped red jacket with a collar. On her hands, she wears grippy, black leather gloves that she constantly wears. The leather has softened over time and the amount of times she has used them. Over her shirt, she wears a black leather belt with a silver buckle. The strips of leather are exaggeratedly elongated to the point where they're actually extending to her ankles. Underneath, she wears a pleated, slightly flared orange skirt. She wears black stockings that reach to her upper thighs. For shoes, she wears a pair of light brown, crumpled boots. When Kokoro enters her Half-Jenova Mode, her entire outfit changes to one that befits the fiery moniker placed on top of her. She still retains the cropped red jacket, albeit there are now two silver, cross-shaped buttons that are attached by a single silver chain sewn onto it. Underneath her jacket, she wears a black top that is also cropped right below her chest. She wears a pair of black and flexible shorts that have a large silver band at the top that is firmly fitted on her waist. A soft piece of red cloth drapes from her shorts, flowing as she runs. Pieces of strong leather adorn her legs, which attach to a pair of sturdy black Oxfords. Personality and Traits Kokoro has a rather loud and voracious personality that simply refuses to tone itself down. She has an outgoing and aspiring way of thinking that produces dreams of having thousands of close friends. Keeping this in mind, it is safe to say that she has a rather naive and childish personality. However, she definitely knows when to set her bounds. Her naivete is comparable to that of a small child, to the point where she was almost kidnapped over a piece of drugged candy. Befitting her childish nature, she is incredibly clumsy, tripping over mere paperclips or pencil lead when she walks. However, she never seems bothered by it, instead, she always grins broadly to keep the people around her from worrying. Branching off from this, she appears to have a high pain tolerance; when she's hurt, she doesn't show it. At a young age, she was ruthlessly told that pain was weakness. Despite being freed from such a past, she still carries it along with her, ignoring all signs of pain around her. Loud and blunt, Kokoro knows no bounds when it comes to insults. She is outspoken when it comes to criticism, making it more insulting than actually helpful to whoever she's talking to. Kokoro has a habit of licking her lips, and grinning before announcing her comment, especially if she knows it's going to be insulting. She can come up with witty, quick quips in milliseconds, allowing her to be sarcastic and witty. In a way, she can easily rub off the wrong way to the people she meets, making her appear to be a nuisance than a actual helping hand. Kokoro has a hammy and bookwormish side of her as well. She is known for her enthusiasm and love for reading and writing; anything in the literary arts. Amusingly, she carries her favorite book, Goblet of Fire, along with her everywhere she goes so that she can read no matter where she is. Another thing worth noting about her is her fast reading pace. She can easily devour various stories, books, and articles in mere hours. If she did not have jobs to do, then she would have spent her entire life in a library reading. Incidentally, she always quotes lines from the books she has read in order to form a proper comeback. As a child, before she was taken into captivity, she was an avid reader who her parents smothered with various books an short stories. The final book she was given was The Goblet of Fire, influencing her name change later on, as well as her pre-battle catchphrase. Originally, she had a quiet and introverted personality; a wallflower. She was generally a person without many words to say, relying on her parents to say things for her. Kokoro was friendless and was often bullied in her childhood for it. However, this molded her into a sensible and reserved person who matured far beyond her actual age. This caused her to become isolated from her classmates, forcing her to become rather anti-social. However, later on, due to special circumstances, she became the polar opposite of what she was; loud, rambunctious, blunt, and more than willing to socialize with strangers. She is more than willing to beat someone up over the randomest things. Despite this, she still retains some of her former personality, allowing her to be sensible when she needs it most. Kokoro has a strong will and a heart full of hope. She refuses to give in to her enemy's demands, more often than not risking the lives of those around her in order to win. Despite her good intentions, she is often labeled as a deviant for her lack of self control, and her lack of sensibility when it comes to victory. She always brushes off rude comments thrown at her, even sticking up her middle finger to those who disrespect her. Kokoro doesn't care who she's insulting; she has insulted various nobles, royalty, and the wealthy. More often than not earning her the title of an asshole or a fool. History Equipment Silverling (シルバーリング Shirubaaringu): Silverling is one of the strongest members of the Genjitsu Weapons (幻日兵器 Genjitsuheiki lit. Parhelion Arms), as well as a uniquely formed High Magicite Combination Weapon. As the wielder of Silverling, a Genjitsu Weapon, she is known as a Magicite Knight; a wielder of a God Tool, sworn to protect the innocent. Although its color isn't silver, its name is derived from Suiginling, her mother's full first name. Silverling is a unique weapon; it is a bowsword, uniquely crafted to be extremely efficient at dispatching any foe that is unfortunate enough to come across its wielder. Kokoro came across the weapon when she found a Magicite, a magic stone that when the correct requirements are attained, forges itself into a weapon representation of its future wielder. After managing to activate it, Silverling was born. Silverling is a bowsword; a unique weapon that combines two very different weapons into one; a bow, and a sword. It is capable of transforming from blade, to bow smoothly and quickly, making it a extremely efficient weapon to use. However, switching between blade and bow can prove to be tedious to some extent; the weapon needs a very patient person. Kokoro is not the ideal wielder of Silverling; she would be much better off wielding a simply blade. However, through serious training and discipline, she has become an excellent wielder of Silverling. In its blade mode, it has a rose, blue, and grey color scheme. The entire contraption is made out of God Eater metal; an indestructible, sharp metal. The handle of the blade is a silverish-grey color with an arrow slot inside of it. At the end of the sword, there are two rose colored circles with one half circle. Right below the hilt, there is a support contraption that enables the transformation between weapons. It is blue and grey in color, with metals crisscrossing on it to support various parts of the weapon. The support mechanism branches out into two semi-thin pieces of metal, and then integrate into two large, blue dragon wing-like hilt. On the blade, the rose colored Magicite is implanted within the sword, giving it its power. The majority of the blade is a silverish-grey color, while it is has rose and blue colored streaks running through it, encompassing the Magicite, and surging its power throughout the blade. In order to switch between weapons, Kokoro simply flicks her wrist, swinging the handle backwards, and taking apart the sword. The sword separates into two pieces; the bow. When this is one, the handle will become the arrow loading-area, while the blade becomes the actual bow. The hilt separates into a snowflake-esque shape in the middle of the bow. The edges of the bow are a rose color with a blue outline. The crisscrossing strings in the support on the blade detach, and crisscross between halves. Silverling manifests an arrow automatically, each of the arrows carrying a different purpose. The weapon seems to have forged a link between wielder and weapon; the wielder can select different arrows to utilize, or they simply come out as silver arrows. *'Plasma Charger': Plasma is the fourth state of matter, created by ionizing gases at high temperatures. The Plasma Charger is a custom made, rarely seen attachment that is usually associated with swords and guns. When attached to either weapon, the attachment releases pulses of contained plasma; the plasma will then surge into the weapon. However, in order to prevent the plasma from melting the weapon itself, the attachment releases a liquefied substance that hardens as soon as it makes contact with the weapon. After the substance is released, the plasma then covers the entirety of the blade, allowing it to cut through almost anything. If the weapon is a gun, the process is the same, but it covers the rounds that the gun shoots. Since Kokoro uses a bowsword, she is able to charge small, concentrated amounts of plasma at the tips of her arrows, as well as the entirety of her sword. She constantly does so in order to take out an opponent quickly and easily. Magic and Abilities Physical Attributes Ways of Combat Expert-Swordsmanship Specialist: Kokoro uses her own unique swordfighting style, infamously known as the Infinite Cross Style (無限十字架 Mugenjūjika). Her unique style bears an unholy stigma to it, as when she delivers her strikes, her raw magic power creates upside down crosses. Kokoro has a versatile collection of stances and slashes, including heavy strikes that crack the earth as she swings, or light, quick movements that allow her to tear forward with extremely fast precision and deliver damage at an astronomical rate. An impish girl, Kokoro can move and react swiftly, using her light feet to her advantage. She can move without her actions registering in her brain, and counterattack as needed. While she can deal a great amount of damage with pure brute strength, Kokoro has manifested the ability to manipulate and control her insurmountable amount of magic power so that she can augment the power of her strikes. Kokoro is an extremely aggressive fighter, which is her own way of compensating for her lack of skill when it comes to defense. Her realization of this has lead to her becoming a much more pragmatic person in general, allowing her to see through the impossible, and come up with a strategic plan before executing a devastating blow upon her victim. Kokoro is not one to care for appearances, and does not waste time showing off her skill. Instead, she sprints toward her opponent, and launches herself at them, using her momentum to empower her strikes. Despite putting a large amount of thinking into her attacks, Kokoro also relies on intuition when she fights. More often than not, she uses her gut feeling to tell her not to use a certain strike, as she believes her intuition is her subconscious picking up on certain fine details. Kokoro is relatively loose when it comes to her style; she has a habit of discovering moves that mages of higher level use, and modifying them so that she can use them. As a result, her style has become a concoction of her creativity, and the people around her. Kokoro often incorporates her speed into her fighting, allowing herself to feel weightless as she descends upon her opponent. As a result, she can attack much more ferociously, giving nobody the satisfaction of beating her. *'Sword Magic: Infinite Cross' (剣の魔法:無限十字 Ken no Mahō: Mugenjuuji)''Sword Magic is one of the most common magics used by the mage populace, as it is considered one of the easier magics to learn. The user starts by channeling Eternano diretly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the unstablility, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. Kokoro utilizes a specific style of Sword Magic that is known as '''Infinite Cross'. Infinite Cross is a heavily reliant on Kokoro's level of magic power because each spell consumes large amount of Eternano; however, each spell can be downgraded to a lesser version in order to conserve magic power. This particular style of Sword Magic is recognized by the waves of Eternano particles that are unleashed with each strike. While it may be powerful, it is also wasteful, as it always takes a little bit more than needed to show that a spell is related to it. **'X-Cell Mirage' (エックス-細胞逃げ水 Ekusu-Saibou Nigemizu): Kokoro's signature spell, X-Cell Mirage is initiated when she activates the cells of Jenova that are in her body. Labeled as X-Cells due to the mystery that shrouds them, the cells begin to absorb the Eternano particles in the air, along with the free radicals, which create a series of chemical reactions. Before they can, Kokoro channels them into Silverling, augmenting the strength of the sword by tenfold. As she does this, she also begins to expel the particles from her body into the shape of dozens of Silverlings. However, these are all mirages, just like the name. The mirages show no difference between them and Silverling, making attacking them a game of choice. Kokoro then starts to apply more Eternano into Silverling, until it is near the breaking point, and then brings it down upon her foe, annihilating them without mercy. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: While Kokoro may rely on her skill in swordsmanship, she has shown proficiency in unarmed fighting. After many years of grueling training, the result was complete mastery over unarmed combat. Kokoro is capable of targeting weak points and/or pressure points. She is known for going for pressure points that if pressed on hard enough, are able to knock a person out. When combined with her magic, she becomes a devastating force, capable of taking out small parties that are unfortunate enough to come across somebody like her. She is described as a wild, untamed beast when she fights, as she fights with no regrets and with sheer brute force. Combined with her incredible reflexes, she is able to dodge and counterattack quickly. When she is swordless, she uses her speed and agile frame to her advantage, and devastates her opponents with bone crushing attacks that leave them unable to fight back. Kokoro's movements are fluid; she is extremely flexible, and can twist and turn to adapt to whomever she is fighting against. She relies more on her fists than her legs, only using them to trip her opponent or as a desperate attempt to get back on the offensive. Amusingly, she prefers to deliver a crippling hit, and then disappear from her target's sight. This technique has allowed her to put her opponents on edge, making them constantly wait anxiously for her to reappear again. Often, she appears when she sees them let their guard down. However, Kokoro is not a patient person, and tends to become bored very quickly. As a result, she sometimes just simply runs around her opponent, and strikes at random times, making her an unpredictable foe indeed. While she may prefer to hit-and-run, Kokoro also will deliver a flurry of attacks augmented with the Eternano particles around her, often using sheer brute force and the momentum gained from the speed she runs at. Kokoro's style of unarmed fighting focuses on precision, timing, and thousands of calculations that need to be done within milliseconds. When she fights, she takes note of every little thing her opponent does, and starts to take calculated risks to test them. She often refers to her foes as an experiment; she learns from every battle she fights, which has helped her build a large database within her mind on the various styles she has seen throughout the years she has been active. Kokoro incorporates her magic power into her attacks as well, becoming a powerful assailant as she viciously attacks her foes without mercy or regard. Her improvisational skills are seamless and flawless; she adapts incredibly well to anything her opponents throw at her with unexpected grace, as if she is never surprised. Given that she can predict her opponent's next attack extremely quickly, it is possible that she actually is never surprised. Overall, Kokoro combines her intelligence and physical attributes to create a devastating style of fighting armed and unarmed. Expert Archery Specialist: When Kokoro is not armed with her blade, she is often found with her bow and a quiver of magically enhanced arrows. Kokoro's incredible dexterity allows her to draw and release arrows with precision while simultaneously running. She is capable of shooting arrows at high speeds, and then running from the area immediately after. Kokoro rarely every uses the sight on Silverling, which is a testament to her balance and accuracy. She can shoot accurately from a long distance, always hitting her mark. While it may be less convenient than a gun, Silverling allows her to manifest arrows out of pure Eternano, which gives her more room for creativity when it comes to damage and output. Theoretically, Kokoro will never run out of arrows, so long as she does not drain her entire reservoir of magic power. Kokoro can shoot an arrow, and split another arrow down the middle from four miles away. She can shoot an arrow accurately from a distance of six miles, and can do more damage with a bow than she can with her bare hands. Kokoro uses her agility to run long distances at high speeds while shooting her arrows, which allows her to damage her opponents and blindsight them for several seconds. While she may not be as talented as she is with a sword, her proficiency in archery is nothing to underestimate. Physical Prowess Tremendous Strength: Kokoro's strength is one of the biggest factors to her skill in armed and unarmed fighting; a single hit from her can smash through titanium and leave an opponent completely broken against the ground. She is capable of creating tremors and small tornadoes just by slicing through the air with her hand, or stomping on the ground. With her hands, she is able to completely disfigure a piece of steel just by squeezing it. She can tear through flesh by simply pulling on it, enabling her to easily free herself from captivity. Kokoro can produce immense vibrations in the air and earth when she utilizes her strength properly, allowing her to disarm her opponents momentarily. Her strength also extends to her legs, even more so towards her feet. She can jump up to fifty feet in the air just by using her legs' strength. When she does deliver a kick, which is a rare sight to behold, they can completely mar her opponent's complexion and create impressive shockwaves in the air. Interestingly, her strength is interrelated with her speed; the stronger her legs become, the faster she runs. While her arms may be powerful, her legs are the true reason behind the inhuman amount of momentum she gains as she assaults her target. Unfortunately, Kokoro dislikes using her legs' strength, instead, she relies on her arms to win every battle. Inhuman Speed: Kokoro's speed is considered her best trait; utilizing it, she is able to move faster than sound, cutting off sound intervals to hide her true location, and bombard her foe with various attacks, annihilating them in a series of fast movements. She can run at 458 miles per second, making her one of the fastest characters of the series. Utilizing her speed, she can perform one-hit K.O.'s that allow her to avoid most of the close quarter combat. She is able to travel long distances at astronomical rate, which allows her to close in on her opponents in a small amount of time. A majority of her attacks are augmented with the momentum gained wit her speed, making it her most useful physical attribute. Her speed allows her to keep up with even the quickest of mages, topping the best users of High Speed. As she runs, the air itself is sliced; particles are torn into pieces, and small scale tornadoes are created, giving her a demonic appearance as she vanquishes her opponents with little effort. Kokoro can dispatch an army of foes without blinking, or even allowing them to see her. A majority of her opponents never catch a glimpse of her as she fights them, often leaving them reeling wen they are hit. She is capable of jumping long distances by applying her speed to create a great amount of momentum that propels her forward. Combined with her leg strength, Kokoro can destroy her opponents with a swift kick that tears through the fabric of reality. As the force that is the basic foundation of her offensive and defensive skills, her speed is a force to reckon with, and one that will cause great destruction if ignored. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Kokoro's speed is nothing without her reflexes, which have allowed her to effortlessly dodge bullets and an assortment of objects travelling at high speeds. Over the years, she has trained her body to react without the assistance of her brain. As a result, Kokoro is able to step out of harm's way, and then brutally retaliate. Befitting her tiny frame, Kokoro is a incredibly agile person, and is also very well coordinated. Each step and action she takes fits neatly into the puzzle she plays as she fights, allowing her to become an enigma during any given battle. She is capable of twisting, turning, and flipping when she dodges, to which Ying expresses annoyance with her, stating that she is simply showing off. However, Kokoro's reflexes have been primed throughout years of rigorous training, which have become a great asset to her. High Intelligence Levels: Kokoro's intelligence is nearly insurmountable due to her ability to observe and execute. Although her talent lies in strategic plans and adapting to her environment, she is also capable of solving mathematical equations that require great knowledge and intellect. She can map out what her opponents will do before they even execute them by simply observing miniscule details that seem to be irrelevant. Her intellect also allows her to find alternative routes to reach her goal if something is blocking her from putting forth the most ideal plan. Kokoro's knowledge is mostly due to her excellent memory, which has reached its maximum potential through the usage of the Memory Palace Technique. Essentially, any user of said technique attaches a certain string of memories to an object or symbol, and places them in a room that is mentally pictured. In theory, the user will never forget that memory. Kokoro calls her memory palace her database, only putting in things that are useful and prove to be an asset in the future. Her knowledge that is retained through the aforementioned technique has allowed her to identify certain ways of fighting, and how to react. As a result, she has become a lethal force that is nearly unstoppable. Her hair becomes a tinted blonde, much to her dismay, and is tied into a loose bun that is more for vanity than it is for convenience. Magical Abilities Insurmountable Magic Power: As the daughter of a powerful former Guild Master, Kokoro possesses a vast resevoir of magic power, one that has even surpassed that of her mother. The very presence of a smal portion of her magic power being released sends tremors through the earth, vibrations through the air, and instills fear within her enemy. Kokoro has gained the ability to absorb contaminated Eternano particles, collecting them through her fingertips. Essentially, she has a large source of magic power beside her own "tank". She has natural control over her magic power, allowing it to become an augmentation on her weapons or self; specifically, she can apply her magic power onto her limbs to intensify the damage done by an unarmed strike. Kokoro can blast the surrounding area into smithereens by releasing her magic power, often using it as a way of intimidation; however, it is often due to her anger flaring to the point where she throws away all concerns. A unique skill that Kokoro has acquired is the ability to use her magic power as her hands; she can mold it to take physical shape, and grab items. Amusingly, she often wastes a bit of magic power to toy around with her opponents by using this method of "having fun". As said before, Kokoro can absorb contaminated Eternano particles, which means that most of her spells are cast with impure magic power. Interestingly, the contaminated particles and her own pure particles act like oil and water; they repel each other and seperate. Kokoro's body will only use the contaminated particles after it has used up all of her own, which is a rare sight to behold. *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki lit. Aura of Magical Power): Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. Kokoro's magical aura almost consumes the her in hercolor, leaving nothing but a phantom-like apparition to remain. It should also be noted that the aura is far wider, and is generally uncontrolled by the Kokoro. Azure Essence Magic Spells Ring Magic Image Gallery Trivia Developer's Notes Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster Mages Category:Sword Magic User Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Female Category:Characters